The present invention relates to a boat cabin construction, which can be built in significantly short time, is low cost and suitable for decorative modifications.
Boat cabins comprise bottom wall, top wall and load-bearing lateral walls extending vertically between these so as to define a cubic geometry. Main structural components of the cabin walls, bottom and top walls are frame members.
Connections used in the cabin top wall construction are generally applied to beams and columns, which are resistant structural members in the boat frame. Preferably, interlocking joining and laminated methods are used in these joints. In fact, the procedure for closing the ceiling of cabin differs depending on the type of lining and joining means. In the so-called “laminated method”, strength of connections relatively increases and in the case of wooden boats, deformation arising from wood defects is minimized.
Frame members are prepared according to the beam spacing for enclosing the cabin top wall and joining operation of the frame members are conducted by adjusting means in the working environment.
Lateral walls of the cabin generally comprise columns, frame members, filler materials and linings. Decorative features can be provided to the lateral walls by means of plywood placed in between frame members.
As might be expected from the above description, building of the existing cabin constructions is based on laying each frame member and placing plywood between them. However, such a construction is based substantially on labor and requires skill; therefore, it leads to spending substantial time and material loss.
On the other hand, in the construction of existing boat cabins, as the panels (usually plywood) placed between frame members are generally connected rigidly to the frame with an external connection member or placed based on their form, modification of these for decorative modification or functional purposes requires substantial human labor. Such a functional requirement is necessary when an apparatus (such as light fixture, power outlet, etc.) is to be installed. In fact, this issue is very important for a boat cabin where volume is limited and thus, modification inside the panels (between frame and panel) according to the needs is not desired or performed after construction of the boat cabin.